Adventure time with Green Bolt and Lighting Runner
by rainbowcircus
Summary: this is another story i came up with during a sugar high. please in enjoy the randomness. oh, i own nothing but Green bolt. she is my OC. skullcrusher206 owns lighting runner.


Lighting was busy being awesome when suddenly green bolt came in swiftly through the window; she landed in front of lighting. She turned her back to him.

"Lighting, grab my Tail!" Lighting stared at her for a moment then sighed while doing a face hoof.

"green bolt, you drank too much colt a cola again didn't you?" green quickly turned around ot face him, she stood up on her hind legs and pointed her hoof at him.

" that is besides the point, mere mortal! For, I, queen mcsparkles have come to save you from the dreaded rapid flying squirrels!" she shouted as she placed a paper hat made of my little human coloring pages on her head. Lighting sighed again.

"Yep,too much colt a cola" Suddenly he heard small growling and snarling.

"what the hell?" Lighting turned around to see a pack of rapid flying squirrels. His eyes widened as he slowly backed up.

"captain pokadots, I suggest we fly out of here and fast" Green bolt said,floating just above the floor, her wings flapping lightly. Lighting turned to her, slowly lifting himself in the air.

"who the frig is captain pokadots?...oh, that's right. Your own a sugar high. Well, I guess im this captain pokadots guy cause I'm the only pony here." Then just about when the flying rapid squirrels were about to attack, green bolt and lighting runner quickly flew through the windows, the squirrels following them. The wind blew off green bolt's paper hat. She gasped.

"no! my hat, without it, I'm not weorth of to given the title queen!" she was about to life after it, not caring about the squirrels but lighting stopped her.

"no, mcsparkles! You cant, thos squirrels will bite you and give you rabies! Fear not, to me, you are still queen even without your paper hat" lighting said,playing along so she would get attacked by the squirrels. Green bolt looked at lighting then at the paper hat that was flying father and father away in the breeze then at the quickly approaching rapid flying squirrels then back at lighting. She gave him a hug.

" Thank you, captain pokadots. I'm glad you are the captain, not that good for nothing doodle snap. He wasn't as cool as you" she said then flew off ahead. Lighting blushed a bit but then a thought came to mind.

' who in the name of princess luna is doodle snap?' Lighting shrugged after a moment. I mean after all, when green bolt had a sugar high, nopony understood what the adorable emo pony talked about. Lighting quickly flew off to catch up to his 'queen'. After hours of flying, their wings got tired and they sat down in a strawberry field.

' how the hell did we end up in a bunch of strawberries like just two seconds ago we were over some large body of water' lighting thought. Green bolt glanced over at lighting.

"captain pokadots!" Lighting stood up.

"yea, queen mcsparkles?"

"I suggest we head back to ponyville before the pony eating gummy bears come get us" Green bolt said calmly as she ate some strawberries.

"how can you just there eating strawberries when you just said that pony eating gummy bears will come and get us? I mean if they were like the ones that ate big jim when pinkie pie begame rainbow pie then we're fucked if we don't leave soon!" Green bolt patted lighting's head as if he were a mere foal.

"because, capatain pokadots, we have this!" then suddenly green bolt pulled a black and green bazooka.

"what the hell is that?" lighting asked, pointing at the device.

"this, captain pokadots, is my most favorite toy! It locks on to one target or multiple targets and fires giant ninja stars at them." Lighting nodded slowly, thinking no real good would green bolt during a sugar high while holding a weapon of deadly deadiness. Lighting jumped slightly when he heard a loud roar. He quickly turned around to see the gummy bears, the actual size of bears, in neon bright colors of red, yellow, orange, green and clear. I like the clear gummy bears, they taste like pineapple I think. I like pineapples. Anyway, back to the story. Lighting not knowing what to do, just stood there. Green bolt fired the bazooka, killing most of the yummy life threating treats. When suddenly the bazooka ran out of ammo.

"shit.." green bolt mumbled. She grabbed lighting and tossed him high into the air, his wings opened and started flapping so he wouldn't fall.

"Captain pokadots, go on ahead without me, I'll catch up in a second." Green bolt said with a grin but lighting knew she was lying.

"don't bucking lie to me, green bolt" suddenly the emo pony was tackled by the gummy bears. And began clawing and nawing at her, she felt her wing broke and she screamed.

"Green bolt!" he shouted, fueled by the fury of his friend being hurt he swooped down and ate the faces of the gummy bears causing them to go limp and die. Lighting pushed by the gummy bears off of green bolt.

"queen mcsparkles, are you alright?" Really lighting? You saw her get attacked by huge gummy bears and get a broken wing, you honestly think she's alright?

"uh, who's queen mcsparkles? And why the hell is my wing broken?" green bolt asked. Lighting's ears went down and his left eye twitching.

'are you kidding me? She gets a broken wing and doesn't remember a damn thing?' Lighting sighed.

"it's a good thing your cute…"

"huh? You say something lighting?" Lighting felt himself blush slightly.

"n-nothing! Let's go. Here, um, get omn my back. You're a light so I ahouldnt have a problem flying you to the hospital." Green bolt nodded, climbing on to lighting's back,blushing alittle. Suddenly, they heard growling from the forest. They slowly turned their heads.

"oh…" Green bolt said

"fuck.." Lighting finished. A pack of hounddoom were there, the rapid flying squirrels were riding them like horses.

" oh, sweet celestia. We just had to be standing next to Pokémon wild and free forest. We just had to." Lighting said as he took off into the sky just as the hounddoom's did some fire attacks. Soon, due to the pain, green bolt passed out. She was having a dream of Gilda the griffin and twilight sparkle being best friends. I actually dreamt this today in class when I fell asleep. Heh. Anyway, when she woke up, she had streamers thrown in her face. She jumped.

"w-what's going on?" Pinkie shoved a cupcake in her mouth.

" we threw you a party, silly filly! This is your i-got- a-broken-wing-but-it's- okay-cuase-I got my friends-with-me party!" The ADHD pony said cheerfully. Everypony was there. Twilight sparkle, rainbow dash, rarity, apple jack, fluttershy, lighting runner, princess celestia and Princess luna, bass, berry punch, derpy hooves, lyra and bon bon and even dr. whooves. Green bolt smiled.

"thanks everypony." They all smiled and soon they party began and even though Green bolt couldn't do much cuuse of her broken wing and all, she still had a nice time.

The end.


End file.
